


Sailing Without a Compass

by robinreborn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinreborn/pseuds/robinreborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strawhats are lost with out a Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing Without a Compass

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a skype conversation with rubberbastard and is dedicated to her.

No one had expected it. They had gotten in the fight with a Marine Division. Nothing should have happened they should have won and sailed on. Except, that’s not what happened. 

No one is sure what actually happened, one moment Luffy was fighting and the next he was on the ground, horribly, unnaturally still. The Maries are disposed of in a matter of minutes after the Captain is on the ground. 

Zoro is the first to the rubber man’s side, there was a hole in his head. “it..doesn’t make any sense” Luffy can’t be hurt by bullets he’s made of rubber. The words ran over and over in his head as the doctor pulled him back to look at the body. He carries Luffy into the sick bay. 

More Marines are spotted on the horizon. They have to move. 

He isn’t sure how he does it, or what happens on the journey but he, Sanji and Nami get the crew to the nearest island, docking in a semi hidden grove. Chopper had come out of the sick bay at some point during the journey, it had been a sea stone bullet. 

Sea stone.

They stay on the island for a few days, its deserted and they need to repair the ship anyways. No one was really sure what to do now. Everyone was despondent on the first day but on the second day Zoro pulls himself together.  
They have to find a place to bury Luffy on the island. They can’t risk moving his body. 

Someone has to tell Shanks. And Rayleigh. and Boa Hancock.

He can’t risk contacting Princess Vivi directly.

The rest will no doubt hear it in the papers.  


Zoro takes the den den mushi and phones the one person who he knows can get him in contact with the Yonko.  
He punches in Hawk-eyes number. The man is reluctant to give him the number. The Shichibuki can here the void of emotion in Zoro’s voice.

Rayleigh and Shank’s arrive less than a day later. Where they nearby? The funeral is held with just that small family.  
Everyone gets back on their ships, Zoro is now in possession of the hat.

They turn the Sunny around and head back to towards the East blue. Along the way one Straw Hat after another leaves. Some to continue to peruse their dreams, others to recover. Zoro stays on the ship until they reach Laboon, Brook leaving them to stay with the whale. 

They all say that they are going to meet up again.  
Zoro isn’t sure it’s going to happen.  
The Sunny stays with Franky and Usopp.

Zoro still has the hat, his red sash is now sunshine yellow. It hurts his eyes to look at it.  
No color should be that happy.

He wanders Paradise, on his way to the grave of Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard. 

A year since Luffy was buried he arrive.  
He places ties the straw hat onto a grave maker he puts by next to the former commander’s grave. 

Luffy’s body is on that island in the second half of the grand line, but his spirit is at rest with his brother.  
His task complete Zoro sits down and cries.  


For the first time in years Roronoa Zoro is lost.


End file.
